


Ибо грешен я

by Kselen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, for a little resolved sexual tension, unhealthy relationship, we've enjoyed this shit, welcome to our world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Криденс так давно этого хотел





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



— Криденс.

Мягкий полушёпот, завораживающий тембр, убийственная мягкость.

Персиваль всегда здоровается с ним так — полушёпотом, называя лишь имя. Криденс не отвечает — только судорожно кивает в ответ, не поднимая взгляд. Привычка, вбитая матушкой, — не поднимай взгляд, не дерзи, не раздражай.

Криденсу очень, очень хочется посмотреть в глаза Персиваля.

— Никого подходящего, — выдыхает он быстро, захлёбывается собственными словами, давится воздухом, пытаясь выпалить их скороговоркой. — Я вглядывался в каждого, в каждого из сотни детей. Я не вижу... не знаю... никто из них не похож на монстра.

Мутные светлые глаза Модести, её глупая считалка, её тёплая рука. Осколки нормальных прикосновений и нормальной семьи.

Дыхание Персиваля на щеке, его запах — так пахнет ночь и кровь, его ладонь — так крепко и так бережно обхватывает ладонь Криденса, что хочется выдернуть, отстраниться, отвернуться. Впиться пальцами, сжать крепче, не отпускать.

Криденс на грани того, чтобы сказать, довериться, взмолиться. Это я. Это всегда был я. Пожалуйста, освободи меня от этого. Пожалуйста, дай мне больше.

Криденс поднимает взгляд.

Персиваль улыбается.

— Это не монстр, Криденс, — говорит он. — Это ребёнок. Ребёнок, которого я хочу спасти.

Персиваль не в первый раз говорит это, и Криденс искренне, грязно, омерзительно рад, что монстр — это он сам. Что Персиваль не будет так заботится ни о ком другом. Что когда Криденс наберётся смелости сказать — а он наберётся, наберётся, наберётся, — всё внимание Персиваля Грейвса будет уделено ему.

Когда Криденс чувствует прикосновения Персиваля, монстр внутри утихает и сладко урчит. Магия не рвётся наружу и не хочет уничтожать, она поникает, расплывается тихими волнами вокруг. В такие моменты Криденсу кажется, что он способен её контролировать.

Но ему всё ещё нужно научиться, а для этого нужно сказать, сказать, сказать.

Криденс наклоняется вперёд, зависает, и Персиваль понимающе обнимает его. Криденс до сих пор не рискует обнять первым, но вот принимать его прикосновения...

Больно, чудовищно, нужно.

— Криденс, — Персиваль накрывает его затылок ладонью, сжимает пальцами, впивается почти до боли, и по телу проходятся сладкие мурашки удовольствия. — Криденс, слушай меня. Всё хорошо.

Всё хорошо, великолепно, незабываемо. Криденс закрывает глаза и тонет в постыдном, мерзком чувстве принадлежности к чему-то большему.

Внизу живота тянет, и это воспринимается как предательство. Криденс отшатывается назад, рвётся из рук Персиваля, лишается такого спасительного и необходимого тепла чужих рук. Не по своей воле — но нет никакого шанса, что Персиваль не заметил.

Болят давно зажившие ладони — матушка замечательно вбила в его голову (и не только), что прикасаться к себе там нельзя. Стыд не помогает — штаны топорщатся спереди, Криденсу почти больно, но он ничего не может с этим сделать. Только уйти. Отстраниться. Спастись.

Персиваль вдруг снова оказывается рядом. Кладёт руку на спину, но не обнимает, а притягивает к себе, заставляет уткнуться носом в шею, удерживает рядом.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Персиваль, и это неправильно! больно! не так! — но Криденс не может спорить. — Я могу помочь тебе.

Этим же тоном он в первый раз предложил разобраться с ранами. Криденс помнит своё неверие и недоумение: боль исчезала, оставляя в ладонях лишь лёгкое покалывание, царапины затягивались, а избавление от боли — это... это тоже удовольствие.

Криденс быстро кивает. Поза для этого не лучшая — он только больнее вжимается носом в шею Персиваля, его запах, боже, прости, ибо грешен я.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Персиваль. Его дыхание щекочет волосы. Он так близко и так чудовищно далеко.

Криденс сглатывает. Персиваль убирает руку с его спины — это разумно и логично, ведь ему нужны руки, чтобы колдовать, но всё равно так больно и так хочется ещё... Глупая жажда ослепляет и не даёт думать.

Именно поэтому Криденс не сразу понимает, что делает Персиваль.

Внизу живота резко становится жарче и больнее. Криденс широко раскрывает рот, пытаясь дышать, но Персиваль в очередной раз выбивает из него воздух. Персиваль всего лишь направляет ладонь в его брюки, поддевает резинку белья, накрывает, сжимает, убивает.

Криденс стонет — и это так жалко и так унизительно, что он сразу стонет ещё раз.

— Что вы... — шепчет он, чувствуя, как резко пересыхают губы. — Что...

— Ты против? — спрашивает Персиваль.

Вместо ответа Криденс стонет ещё раз, потому что Персиваль сжимает пальцы в кольцо и ведёт вниз, так сухо, как неправильно, господи, Криденсу хочется застыть так навеки.

— Молодец, — говорит Персиваль. Накрывает пальцами свободной руки затылок Криденса, снова мягко сжимает. И продолжает.

Жутко стыдно, неправильно и восхитительно. Криденсу жарко, он весь взмок, но Персиваля это не отвращает — напротив, он только сильнее вжимает Криденса в себя, делясь заодно и теплом. Касается губами уха и виска, но ничего не говорит и даже не целует. Просто касается.

Криденс захлёбывается в «Персиваль» и «пожалуйста», но ещё два быстрых движения ладони, и он забывает, как это — говорить.

Он не может даже провести по спине Персиваля, дать хотя бы намёк на ответную ласку. Тело застывает само, включаются рефлексы «нельзя» и «противоестественно», бьёт жуткий ужас, а Персиваль плевать на всё это хотел. Он дарит Криденсу удовольствие, стыд и сладкое и такое восхитительное разочарование в себе.

Криденс прикасается теперь уже губами к шее Персиваля сразу над воротником рубашки и молит всех святых, которых способен вспомнить, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

Криденс так давно этого хотел. Так давно смотрел на губы Персиваля, так давно нарывался на очередную пытку у матушки просто потому, что корил себя за свои грязные желания, так давно мечтал — без чётких образов и желаний, просто о чём-то большем, чём-то значительном.

И Персиваль так хорошо его знает.

Криденс заваливается вперёд и кричит.

Персиваль удерживает его. Криденс — в руках Персиваля, со своей единственной поддержкой и опорой. Персиваль гладит его затылок, не убирая руку.... оттуда, продлевая самые жуткие и прекрасные моменты удовольствия. Персиваль смотрит на него, Криденс знает это, несмотря на то, что не может поднять взгляд.

Персиваль вынимает руку из его штанов, с небрежной лёгкостью убирает семя заклинанием, поправляет одежду Криденса. Обхватывает ладонями его скулы, заставляет взглянуть на себя, улыбается.

Так хочется сделать ему хорошо в ответ. Предложить что-нибудь — что угодно, всего себя. Отдать всё, что Персиваль попросит, потребует. Криденс даже открывает рот — и понимает, что не способен выдавить из себя ни звука.

Что это — всё ещё больно, неуместно и стыдно.

Персиваль гладит его скулы пальцами. Целует в лоб, такими же сухими губами, как у самого Криденса. Его искристая притягательность усиливается в разы. Он весь как гроза. Недоступный, завораживающий, смертельно опасный. Такой необходимый.

Криденс действительно нуждался в нём очень, очень давно.

— Можно я... — спрашивает он, запинаясь. — Я тоже... могу...

Собственные слова кажутся такими жалкими и нелепыми, но Персиваль никогда не будет смеяться над ним.

— Мне не нужно ничего в ответ, — говорит Персиваль. — Всё только для тебя, Криденс. Всё хорошо.

Ничего не хорошо — никогда не бывает хорошо, — но Персивалю хочется верить.

Персиваль долго смотрит на него, но всё же отпускает.

— Ребёнок, Криденс, — напоминает он, как будто бы Криденс мог это забыть. — Если ты найдёшь ребёнка, я заберу тебя отсюда. Тебе никогда больше не будет больно.

Криденс судорожно кивает несколько раз и снова опускает глаза.

Персиваль гладит его по волосам, отстраняется — окончательно и неотвратимо — и исчезает в прозрачном вихре. Аппарирует. Это слово Криденс уже знает.

Пустота и одиночество наваливаются резко. К ним никогда нельзя подготовиться, но они так быстро сменяют сладкую усталость и расслабленность, что хочется выть. Криденс откидывается на стену спиной и едва удерживается от того, чтобы сползти вниз — ноги его не держат. Он дышит, вдыхает воздух полной грудью, бесконечно долго, и так же долго выдыхает. Голову дурит, то ли от переизбытка кислорода, то ли от... от этого всего.

Неважно. Всё это — уже неважно.

Пора домой. Уже темно. Матушка будет волноваться.


End file.
